


In the Company of Wolves

by ArgentGale, White_Rainbow



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bunny Mitaka, Coercing, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Dom Tarkin, Fanart, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fox Hux, Gentle with Mitaka, Hand Jobs, Imperial!Hux AU, Imperial!Mitaka AU, Just how they like it, M/M, Multi, Pet Play, Rough with Hux, Sexy blackmail, Sub Hux, Wolf Krennic, Wolf Tarkin, dom Krennic, sexy punishment, sub Mitaka, ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have been a secret sexy photo shoot between General Hux and his Lieutenant, Mitaka, turns into a matter of concern as they find themselves both called in to Grand Moff Tarkin's quarters for questioning. What Hux and Mitaka discover is not only has this photo raised the attention of the grand moff, but Director Krennic as well, and both officers find that they have unwittingly found themselves in a wolves' den...and these wolves are hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Company of Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was an accidental collaboration. Both ArgentGale and I have been bitten by the Krennic and Tarkin bug and what was first an innocent discussion about Fox!Hux and Bunny!Mitaka turned into a "What if Krennic and Tarkin were...wolves..."  
> We wrote paragraphs back and forth on this scenario over Messenger and it turned into THIS! We hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed writing it!  
> Commissioned Art by: [Sakurita94 on Tumblr](http://sakurita94.tumblr.com/)  
> 

"No one will see this right, sir?"

 

"Absolutely. For my enjoyment only."  Hux licked his lips as he stared at Mitaka, clad only in a tight black corset, stockings and perky bunny ears.  The finishing touch was a fluffy white tail affixed to the lacy black panties that completed his ensemble.

 

Mitaka nibbled on his bottom lip and knelt onto the bed, lowering himself on all fours and looking back at the datapad in Hux’s hands. “Alright, if you’re sure…”

 

Yes, that alluring photograph was for Hux’s eyes only and yet somehow Krennic AND Tarkin ended up with a copy.  And here he stood...mouth bone dry with his lieutenant by his side called in to explain themselves.

 

Krennic's brow was furrowed and Tarkin's face unreadable. Finally Tarkin harshly cleared  his throat,  "Care to explain this...General? A subordinate? In such a degrading pose and outfit."

 

Hux’s face was neutral save for the slightest sweat at his temples. He stepped forward, standing slightly in front of Mitaka and tucked his hands behind his back. "This was my doing. The lieutenant was coerced by a superior officer. I take full responsibility for my shameful actions."

 

Tarkin's eyes again drift to the damning photo. Hux's jaw clenched. For being so disgusted, it seemed the Grand Moff was rather...intrigued by the image.

 

"Sir?" Hux startled at Mitaka's voice, soft and yet strong. "S..sir if I may?" Tarkin gave a brusque nod. "Sir I got that...outfit while on leave. By my own volition. The General had no idea I had purchased it..."

 

Krennic sneered before asking, "And why would you purchase such a... thing? A lieutenant of the First Order dressed like a common whore and allowing one’s self to be...photographed."

 

Hux threw a furious look at Mitaka for throwing himself on the blade as it were. Hux was _handling_ it for them. Even if he couldn’t save his own reputation, he could at least try to protect Mitaka’s future with the First Order. "Because," Mitaka blushed. "I wanted to please him. It was all my idea...even the photograph."

 

Tarkin leaned back, tapping the photo on the desk, thoughtfully. "You are lucky it was the Director who brought this to my attention before it was found spread around our ranks. Really you two..." he tsk’d. "What are we to do with you."

 

It seemed a loaded question, because Krennic, who had been looming behind Tarkin at his desk, smirked and pulled out a small pile of clothes from the desk drawer. "What is good for the bunny surely is good enough for the fox that ‘coerced’ him," he said, tossing the bundle. It landed at Hux’s feet. "Put it on..."

 

There was not much. A pair of black sheer stockings sat atop a deep red corset. Attached to a pair of black lacey panties was a furry red tail accompanied by a hair band fixed with a pair of fox ears. Hux swallowed hard.

 

"H..here, Sir? Right now?" Hux's mind churned, the tactician in him looking for a way out of this trap. He came up empty.

 

Krennic grinned wolfishly, "Did I stutter...Boy? Put it on. Now."

 

Hux shot a quick glance at Mitaka. The Lieutenant was terrified, visibly shaking. Hux again met Krennic's icy glare. Slowly he undid the belt encircling his waist, "As you wish, Director."

 

Tarkin steepled his elegant fingers and said nothing, his eyes hungrily watching Hux as he removed the belt and tossed it to the floor. Hux turned his gaze to Tarkin as he then slid the zipper of his tunic down revealing his  tightly muscled chest dusted with freckles.

 

Tarkin suppressed a smile at Hux’s open boldness. "Help him with his trousers, lieutenant." He ordered.

 

Mitaka wiped the sweat from his upper lip and knelt in front of Hux. He reached up and undid Hux’s fasteners, pulling down the trousers in a quick movement, as if removing a bandage. As the pants fell to the tile floor, Mitaka sucked in a breath, gazing the glorious sight of Hux’s bulging hardness beneath his black briefs.

 

Krennic chuckled. "This is supposed to be a punishment, boy, and here you are getting hard already?"

 

Cooly, Hux stepped out of the trousers and slid down his briefs casting them aside and allowed Mitaka to slide the lacy black panties up his legs hesitating at his long, throbbing cock. With a huff, Hux grabbed the panties away from Mitaka and roughly pushed his hard cock into the undergarments.  The lace barely containing his hardness.

 

He stood at attention, his chin lifted, hands at his side, struggling to maintain his dignity through it all. Meanwhile, the tail tickled his ass and caressed his thighs.

 

Krennic leered, "Now...the corset.  And be sure to cinch it tight."  

 

Mitaka nodded, picking up the garment.  He  placed it around Hux's waist with care.  Leaning in close he whispered "S..sir lift your arms and suck in your breath." Hux bit his lip and complied.  Mitaka's slender fingers quickly and expertly worked the laces through their eyelets, cinching tightly as he worked his way up.  Hux grunted softly each time the lieutenant pulled the laces taut.  Soon Hux’s waist was held in the corset’s snug embrace.

 

Krennic's voice broke the stillness, "My...my..Boy.  Those colors do suit you. Now Lieutenant, I do believe those stockings go next."  Mitaka nodded at the Director.  "Yes Sir. Of course, Sir."  Gathering up the stockings he bit his lip. "Sir...S..Sir you need to lift your leg so I can put these on for you.  

 

"Do it slow, Boy." Krennic's voice boomed making Mitaka jump.

 

"Of course, Sir."  Heeding the Director's request he delicately slid the stockings up Hux's lean legs. Biting his lower lip in concentration he snapped the garters into place.

 

"Don't forget his ears, Boy.  A fox needs to _listen_.  Mind his master."  

 

Mitaka placed the ears upon Hux's head, whispering _"I...I am so sorry, Sir."_   He took a step back to admire his General. Mitaka's cheeks flushed. Mitaka's could  feel his cock stir and swell.  Hux looked absolutely gorgeous.  He was so used to seeing Hux  in simple black underwear. Hux was a vision with his waist nipped in by the corset, his cock straining against the lacy panties, the strangely alluring tail gently swaying from side to side.  

 

"Out of the way, Boy. You are blocking my view."  Krennic's voice was rough with lust.  

 

Hux licked his lips. It was a bit difficult to breathe as Mitaka had heeded the Director’s words and cinched the corset snug.  The damn tail continued its tickling torment to the backs of his thighs.  Even so his cock was now fully hard and the lacy panties barely contained it.

 

Krennic circled around the desk and brushed past Mitaka to stand close to Hux. "Stand up straight, little fox. Let this wolf take a look at you." Hux tightened his fists and raised his chin, glaring into Krennic's eyes.

 

Mitaka’s eyes darted between Krennic and Hux nervously as the two superior officers, a fox and a wolf, exchanged feral looks. He looked back at Tarkin who had continued to remain silent. He gave a start as Tarkin’s attention was not on the director and general, but on _him._

 

The grand moff rose from his desk and approached Mitaka. "We cannot forget about you, little rabbit."

 

Before Mitaka could back away, Tarkin grabbed his wrist and held him in place. With swift fingers he undid Mitaka's jacket, and pulled it open, peeking beneath. With a slight smile he said, "I thought so..." And tore the rest of the jacket off exposing a black corset beneath Mitaka's uniform.

 

Mitaka was supposed to be lying across Hux’s bed in the corset and bunny ears waiting for Hux to return from his shift. Mitaka had _not_ expected to be in the middle of an impromptu meeting with the director and grand moff. Helplessly, all he could do was watch Tarkin work his fasteners and drop Mitaka’s trousers next exposing a pair of lace panties and garters holding onto black stockings

 

Mitaka took another step back, his back pressing flush against Hux. He glanced back and saw Hux standing there with Krennic’s hands roaming his body. Hux’s breath was uneven, his ginger eyelashes fluttering at the director’s caresses.

 

Tarkin took Mitaka's chin in his hand and a wolfish glimmer sparked in those gray eyes. "It seems the wolves have trapped their prey."

 

Mitaka heard Krennic snicker behind him. "So it would seem."

 

"So," Krennic's voice rolled smooth and cool over Mitaka. "You seem to be willing to do anything to please your General.  Correct?"  

 

Mitaka nodded.

 

"I said..correct?  Answer me."

 

Mitaka swallowed hard before responding, "Y..yes, Sir."

 

"So it would seem that you would want to extend this same courtesy to your other superiors then, wouldn't it?  I mean, the General could be in some _very_ serious trouble here, fucking a subordinate officer under his command, correct?  And I am sure you would want his good reputation to remain intact, isn't that right?"

 

Mitaka's voice squeaked a weak, "Yes."  

 

As the Director addressed the shaking lieutenant, Tarkin's steely gaze pierced Mitaka, but said nothing..

 

When Krennic finished speaking Tarkin’s eyes flickered over Mitaka to meet his gaze, “This rabbit is a rather delicate morsel, meant to be savored.  Wouldn't you agree?"

 

At his words Mitaka's cock surged, twitching in the tight lacy panties he had chosen to wear.  He could also feel Hux's hard length pressing into the small of his back.  

 

Mitaka wondered if Tarkin was aroused as well but he did not dare glance down to find out.

 

Tarkin then smiled, predatory and feral, and murmured, "Why don't we see what this little rabbit can do?  How is it this shivering little thing has ensnared the fancy of one of the finest generals the First Order has ever known?"

 

A ferocious grin spread across Krennic's lips and he grabbed Hux's arms, pinning them behind him. Hux let out a snarl and struggled for a moment before Krennic's other arm snaked around, gripping his throat.

 

Krennic’s breath was hot against his neck. "Such spirit for such a little fox." Hux let out a moan as he felt Krennic's hips press against his ass, the director's covered hardness pressing flush against his lower back. At the same time Hux watched Tarkin spin Mitaka around to face his general and pushed him forward.

 

Mitaka stood there, exposed and shivering, the Grand Moff behind him, his general held captive by the Director whose eyes gleamed hungrily at him. Mitaka drew in a deep breath. If they wanted a show, he would give one to them, for Hux’s sake.

 

Mitaka thought back to the first time he had worn the outfit for Hux. Back then Hux had worn his uniform while Mitaka performed for him. Now, however, Hux dressed scantily in the corset that hugged his long torso, those fox ears adorning his head, Mitaka truly felt as though he was approaching a fox waiting to feast upon him.

 

Mitaka bit his lip, knowing his general loved his small, pouty mouth. He glided his hands down the corset feeling the silky fabric and stiff bone ribbing and glided down to his lace-covered cock, knowing Hux loved to watch him touch himself. And in a soft, breathy voice he moaned the title that Hux loved to hear on his rabbit’s lips. “General…”

 

 _Give them a show...give them a show..._ he thought as he stalked towards his fox.

 

"General, I need you..." He slid his hands down his thighs, careful not to touch his cock yet without permission. "I ache for you, sir..."

 

Held fast by Krennic, Hux watched as Mitaka advanced towards him clad in his black corset and stockings, all the while slowly caressing his lean, tight body.  Hux's eyes fell on the lush, tantalizing mouth. He knew exactly what that mouth was capable of. Hux then returned  his gaze back up to Mitaka's dark eyes which now shone with fear or was it now lust?

 

 _"General...I need you._ "

 

Hearing those words propelled Hux back to the very first time Mitaka had chosen to wear that outfit.  It was a total surprise.  Hux had returned to his quarters to find Mitaka on his bed, lying face down with his pert little ass up in the air, waiting for him when Hux had entered the bed chamber, still in his uniform. Mitaka then proceeded to give him quite a little performance.

 

Stars, he had almost come right in his pants that night.

 

"Hear that, Boy?" Krennic's voice hissed in Hux's ear. "Your sweet little rabbit needs you. Tell him what to do."  

 

Hux's throat bobbed as he swallowed hard.

 

Mitaka paused before Hux, licking his lips before whispering, "What would you like me to do?  Such...a ferocious fox...p...please do not hurt me,  Sir.  I am so tender and gentle." Mitaka bit his lip, eyes flickering briefly to meet Krennic's gaze.

 

Krennic pressed his erection firmly into the small of Hux's back, "Tell him, Boy. Tell that pathetic rabbit what to do."

 

Hux clenched his fists as his mind tried to make sense of what was happening here.  Two well-respected, high ranking Imperial officers making him put on a show to maintain his reputation.  When Armitage Brendol Hux did something he gave it everything he had.  If they wanted a show, a show they would most certainly get.

 

Leveling a stern gaze at the quivering lieutenant, Hux's voice was smooth and low as he commanded, "You need me?  Very well.  Down on your knees."  
  
Mitaka’s whimper was perfectly executed, his eyes shining bright and vulnerable as he sank to his knees in front of Hux. Even in the corset and the ridiculous fox ears, he felt a sort of power over the rabbit before him. “Yes, sir,” Mitaka said, his words hot against Hux’s panties.

 

Hux found himself panting, struggling against Krennic wanting to grab Mitaka, pin him to the ground and grind into him. Instead he took a deep breath. "Suck on my cock and I will let you live, little rabbit."

 

Hux's eyes flickered to Tarkin in time to see the grand moff lick his lips and watching Mitaka intently as the rabbit grab at the lacy waistband and pulled down just enough to expose Hux's aching cock. With a defenseless mewl, Mitaka took Hux’s full length in his mouth. He sounded so helpless, so demure, and entirely submissive to his fox master.

 

Hux let out a loud moan as Mitaka took him even deeper. "That's it...yes...my good little rabbit," he said, pumping his hips forward,and pushing backwards making sure to push back against the director as well.

  
Hux could hear Krennic's harsh breathing, knew that he was enjoying the show and the feel of Hux's ass rubbing against his groin.  MItaka's pull and drag of velvety lips and tongue over Hux's cock was almost too much to bear.  The sensation was so overwhelming that both Krennic and Tarkin disappeared from Hux’s awareness.  

 

It was just Hux and his sweet little rabbit now.

 

Mitaka paused, his tongue giving Hux's engorged cockhead a gentle flick before shyly asking, "Is this...acceptable Mr. Fox?  Will you let me live?"  

 

Hux let out a low moan, "Oh...I find this very acceptable."  

 

Hux felt movement behind him. Krennic was fumbling with something.  Hux gasped as he felt the hot thickness of Krennic's bare cock nudging against the back of his thigh.  Before he could puzzle further, Mitaka again took Hux's cock fully in his mouth, eyes hooded and dreamy with lust as he continued sucking. Hux felt Krennic's fingers roughly push his panties to the side.  They were slicked with a lubricant of some sort and Hux then came to the realization that this was the Imperial’s  plan all along. Krennic had obviously assumed that this moment would present itself and had prepared accordingly.   

 

Hux moaned softly.  He knew what was about to happen.  He didn't want to want it, _hated_ himself for wanting it, but when Krennic eased two fingers into Hux's tight opening his knees almost buckled from the pleasure of it. Krennic worked his fingers slow, pushing deep, causing Hux's breath to catch. Krennic's voice growled low in Hux’s ear, "I need to get you nice and ready.  This wolf needs to teach a cocky little fox a lesson."

 

A pair of strong hands pulled Mitaka away from Hux’s cock. He let out a hungry keen as Tarkin pulled him to his feet and wrapped an arm around his torso. "No more for you, little rabbit. It's time you let this wolf have his meal as well.” Mitaka feels the grand moff's fingers hook under his lacy panties and slide them down, feeling relief as his cock bobbed into view.

  
Mitaka let out a moan as Tarkin's experienced hand took hold of his cock, the other already lubricated, slipping between his cheeks. Mitaka found himself eagerly spreading his thighs before being asked and Tarkin let out a chuckle. "Such a good little rabbit. Eager to be devoured yes?" The fingers slip inside Mitaka effortlessly, finding the sweet spot within him. Mitaka’s moan was cut off as Tarkin pushed him forward close to his general. Mitaka's dark eyes gazed wildly at Hux's cool blue orbs half hidden under hooded eyelids as Krennic worked his entrance.

"Is your fox ready, Orson?” Tarkin asked Krennic. “It seems my rabbit is hungry for more."

Krennic grinned and pulled Hux's head back by his chin. "How about it, little fox?"

  
"Please..." Hux moaned, backing hard into Krennic's hand while he remained fixated on Mitaka, his mouth wet and needy.

Mitaka could barely focus on his general, he found himself rutting the air and saying “please” as well. He needed more. He needed to be filled. To be touched. A fox or wolf, it didn’t matter. He needed to be eaten up.

  
"So very good…” Tarkin rewarded Mitaka with a single stroke along his throbbing shaft. “It is no wonder you two gravitate towards each other." Mitaka found himself being shoved forward, his mouth so close to Hux and his cock...he pushed his hips forward, breathing hard as his shaft pressed firmly against Hux’s silky length. He felt Tarkin’s hand wrap around both the rabbit and fox's shafts and worked them agonizingly slow.

  
The sounds Hux and Mitaka made filled the room in a lustful chorus.

"Such good boys," Tarkin purred.

"Such good beasts," Krennic agreed.

"How shall we proceed, Orson?" Tarkin asked, his breath hot against Mitaka's neck.

 

“II believe it is time for this sly fox to prove himself. We know the little rabbit knows how to suck a cock.  Let us see how our esteemed General's skills compare." Roughly Krennic turned Hux about so that he now faced him.

 

"Now....on your knees Boy."  Grabbing Hux roughly by his shoulders the Director forced him to his knees so that he was face to face with Krennic's engorged cock. Hux felt the impressive bulge pressed into his back so it was no surprise to see that it was indeed of impressive size and girth, curving elegantly upward, precum weeping from the tip.

 

"What are you waiting for, boy? Show me what you can do. Or do you not know?  Are you used to being serviced?"

 

Hux defiantly met the Director's gaze as he slowly eased the thick length into his mouth. He paused upon reaching the base, having successfully drawn the entire length deep into his mouth without gagging.  Hux fluttered his tongue as he drew back up the shaft.  

 

A low moan escaped the Director's lips.  "Very very good, Boy.  You DO know how to suck a cock."  

 

Hux pretended he did not hear and continued his slow torture, swirling his tongue around the swollen cockhead lapping up the seeping precum collected there, before once more taking the Director deep and whole. He increased his speed and pressure, reaching up to cup the Director's sack, palming it and gently tugging on it in concert to the swirl of his tongue and sucking mouth.  

 

“S...stars...Boy, you are going to make me cum."  Krennic roughly shoved Hux away with a choked gasp. "I'm not ready to cum just yet."  

 

It pleased Hux greatly to see the Director was a panting, heaving mess with his face sheened in sweat and eyes glassy with lust.   Krennic grabbed Hux roughly by the jaw, forcing him to his feet before spinning him about forcing him to look up on Mitaka and Tarkin.  "Let's see how your precious one does pleasing our Grand Moff."

 

Tarkin exchanged a wicked smile with Krennic for a fleeting moment before softening his expression. Gently, slowly, he turned Mitaka around, feeling the lieutenant quiver in response.

 

"Oh rabbit how you tremble. Am I so frightening?"

Mitaka swallowed, his eyes glowing, his lips wet. "Yes, sir...and no."

"You have a right to be scared. You have only ever experienced a fox and now you are in the presence of a wolf."

Tarkin kept his voice low and soft. His words crept into Mitaka’s constitution. Without being guided to do so, the Lieutenant sank to his knees, looking up at Tarkin with round, wanting eyes. "What...does the wolf want, sir?"

Tarkin looked up at Krennic. "It seems while your pet has a touch of wildness, mine has hunger to please." He reached down and caressed Mitaka’s face and smiled as the rabbit pressed his cheek into the grand moff’s palm. "Show me, little rabbit, just how eager you are to be my prey."

Mitaka moaned shamelessly, his eyes glittering with adoration as he took the head of Tarkin’s swelling cockhead between his soft lips. The silky skin slid over his tongue and he lapped up the precum as hungrily as he did the quiet noises coming from the grand moff, himself. Hoping to pull out more pleasurable sounds from the powerful man as Hux did for Krennic, Mitaka pushed his head forward, taking Tarkin’s full length in his mouth.

 

Tarkin let out a sharp gasp followed by a long deep moan. "Oh, rabbit...yes, take it all in." Tarkin gently guided Mitaka’s mouth back and forth, barely needing to guide the young officer who seemed to anticipate everything the grand moff needed before being prompted.

  
"My compliments to your fox," Tarkin said past Hux to Krennic. "It seems he has trained this boy well. His-" Tarkin’s breath hitched. Mitaka pressed his tongue hard against his shaft, quicking his movements. It felt good...too good...amazing.

  
"Thats enough, rabbit," he softly urged Mitaka away from his cock, a string of drool connecting from his tip to Mitaka’s mouth shone like a beautiful string of pearls. "So good...I am so proud." He guided Mitaka to his feet and turned him to face Krennic and his fox once again. Tarkin found his heart pounding, his mind thick with lust, but in a calm voice he said. "The wolves are hungry. It is time to feed, wouldn’t you say, Orson?"

 

The Director gave Tarkin a respectful nod. "Yes. I do believe we have toyed with our prey long enough.  I dare say it is time to feast upon this firm, yet tender, flesh."  Krennic bent his head to give a firm bite to Hux's shoulder.  Hux gasped and flinched at the sharp pain, but his cock twitched eagerly.  Krennic again leaned close to Hux's ear, his voice rough, "Now then my sly fox, who thought he could get one over on his superiors, go on to your quivering rabbit.  I see how he trembles for you."  He pushed Hux away, sending him towards the Lieutenant.  

 

Tarkin arched a brow as he gave the Lieutenant an encouraging nudge, "Go on little one.  Go to your fox."  

 

Now face to face, Hux could see just how aroused Mitaka truly was. His chest rose rapidly, lips parted as he took panting breaths.  He licked his lips as he met Hux's eyes.

 

What now?

 

Hux did not have much time to mull over the question as Krennic pressed the length of his body firm against Hux, rolling and grinding his erection into Hux's ass. "Go on, Boy, nibble at your tender little rabbit.  Take a taste. I permit this.”

 

Hux almost moaned with relief for he did not know how much longer he could stand the torture of not being able to touch his Lieutenant. Cupping Mitaka’s face in his hands, Hux pulled Mitaka's face to his claiming his lips in a hungry kiss, his tongue delving past those sweet, soft lips to plunder and delve into the velvet warmth of the Lieutenant's mouth.  Mitaka's soft whimper of pleasure only served to further inflame Hux and with a low growl he gently nipped at the plump lower lip before again slipping his tongue inside to explore the eager mouth.  Behind him Krennic's breath washed hot over his neck.  He could sense that Krennic was again fumbling with something. Hux, his mind hazed with lust, paid it no mind.

 

Krennic's voice hissed low, "Spread your legs, open yourself to me." Hux complied, never breaking contact with Mitaka.  He could feel the Director press an exploratory finger into his opening, a pause, and then a firm push as he guided his cockhead into Hux's ready entrance.  Hux moaned softly, relaxing himself so Krennic could seat himself fully inside Hux’s tight channel.  The Director’s cock had a pleasant girth and he did not thrust immediately but let his cock settle into Hux’s ass.. It produced a sweet aching sense of being completely filled  that made Hux gasp in pleasure.

 

"That's it my little fox.  Let the wolf take you. Let you feel the pleasure of being filled and dominated."

 

Tarkin watched enraptured not just at the sly fox who moaned needily into Mitaka's mouth, but the director himself. The other wolf, his second, was downright ravenous. His blue eyes gleamed at Tarkin as he pumped into Hux in a slow rhythm. Unable to contain himself any longer, Tarkin approached Mitaka from behind, his hands running up his shoulders which melted at the grand moff’s touch. The young rabbit backed into him eagerly as his lips remained locked with Hux.

 

While Krennic planted sharp lusty bites along Hux's neck, pulling out sharp cries of pleasure and pain, Tarkin pressed his lips against Mitaka's neck, breathing in the scent of sweat and musk and the faintest trace of lilac from the corset. With a long, expert tongue he licked along the side of Mitaka's neck. The lieutenant whimpered into Hux's mouth and tilted his head to the side, encouraging Tarkin further. He nipped the base of Mitaka's neck, indulging in the salty taste of his skin. As Krennic left bite marks in his wake to claim his fox’s neck, Tarkin left small red marks, soft reminders of who possessed the rabbit fully.

 

"How I will enjoy tearing you to pieces, my little pet." Tarkin purred, his hand slipping between Mitaka's cheeks. Mitaka let out a muffled moan and spread his legs once again obediently. Tarkin worked over the lubricant on his shaft before placing the head against Mitaka's entrance, easing in.

 

Tarkin paused, letting out a sharp breath. The boy was so tight, as though he had never been used. Before he could consider pulling out entirely, Mitaka broke away from Hux's mouth briefly to lean back into Tarkin. "Please, my wolf, I need more. Please..." And with a snarl, Hux grabbed Mitaka’s hair and pulled him into another ravaging kiss.

  
It was all the assurance he needed and Tarkin thrusted deep within Mitaka.

 

And he found himself moaning. _Actually_ moaning. The sounds felt not his own, accustomed to, even under sensual circumstances, to be a quiet lover. But the grand moff had never felt something so tight, and hot, and hungry until he claimed this rabbit. As Mitaka's walls clenched around him, Tarkin slipped his hands around Mitaka's chest and grabbed onto those nipples peeking above the corset, encouraging loud obscene moans from the small rabbit. "Oh rabbit, I want to tear you apart...and devour all of you." He growled low, increasing his pace to match Krennic’s rhythm.

  
Mitaka arched his back, pulling away from Hux to moan out. "Tear me to pieces, my wolf. Please..."

 

Hux knew that Tarkin was now fucking his lieutenant, could feel the jarring thrusts as he kissed Mitaka.  Hearing Mitaka beg Tarkin to tear him to pieces about caused Hux to come undone, his cock so hard it was painful.

 

"P..please..." It was all he could manage. One word. Begging.  

 

Krennic laughed low as he continued to thrust slow and deep, easing almost completely out of Hux before sliding back in, bucking his hips just so with each thrust hitting Hux's prostate square on. Krennic was enjoying himself immensely, tormenting this cocky little fox, but knew he would not be able to hold much longer. The Director stole a glance at Tarkin and saw that he, too, would not last much longer.  Wilhuff’s face was the picture of ecstasy, lips parted and eyes hooded as he drove into Mitaka, causing the young officer to beg and mewl for more.

 

"Tell me fox, do you wish to come?"

 

Hux shuddered.  "Y..yes, Sir. Please...I cannot stand much more."  

 

"You may not touch yourself but you may touch your sweet little rabbit's cock. Stroke him.  Pet him."  

 

Hux complied, wrapping his slender fingers around Mitaka's straining, leaking cock. As he slowly began to stroke, Mitaka moaned softly. "S...sir...oh that feels so good having you touch me. I n...need you to touch me."  Hux then heard Tarkin's voice, still clipped and controlled yet rough with lust, as he murmured. "My precious little rabbit, you may touch the fox's cock.  Let him fuck your hand."

 

"As you wish...my wolf," Mitaka murmured, reaching out, he caressed the length of Hux's straining cock with his fingertips before closing his hands around the shaft and pumping it slow.

 

Hux cried out the moment Mitaka began to stroke his cock. With Krennic mercilessly working his prostate and Mitaka maintaining a slow rhythm, he was kept precariously held at the edge and could not quite tip over.

  
Meanwhile Mitaka looked equally captive, Tarkin tortured his sensitive nipples while working him with long slow pumps. Hux kept his pace equal to the grand moff’s thrusts while Mitaka mewled and writhed teetering on the edge as well.

He could always sense when Mitaka was close to coming and he had not quite taught the rabbit how to contain himself, just yet. He knew if he came too early, it would displease their wolves. He would not allow that.

 

"Sir,” Hux gasped, his eyes finding Tarkin’s, “may my rabbit come?"

  
Tarkin licked his lips and caressed Mitaka’s jaw, tilting his head up to the grand moff. Mitaka’s lips trembled and he worked blindly to nip at the grand moff’s lips as his body shook with need. "Do you wish to come, sweet rabbit?"

  
And to Hux’s surprise Mitaka breathed. "Only if my fox can come, too. Please let him come all over me."

 _Stars,_ Hux thought, _Mitaka truly was the perfect prey for them._

 

Hearing Mitaka's request, his voice so soft and pleading, filled Hux with a sense of pride.  Even now, pinned between two powerful Imperial officers, Mitaka's thoughts were on Hux's pleasure.   

 

Krennic huffed and again bit down on the firm flesh of Hux's shoulder before murmuring, "It seems your rabbit is very loyal to you, my little fox. Paint your prey's chest with your come. Mark him as yours."  

 

Hux moaned softly as Mitaka's hand moved faster squeezed harder, milking Hux's cock to climax.  Hux could feel his orgasm building, "S..sir I am so close. May...I?"

 

Krennic leaned close, growling in Hux's ear, "Such a good fox. So good to ask the wolf before you come. Yes...go on. You may."  

 

Hux gave a choked cry as thick streamers of cum painted Mitaka's chest.  

 

Krennic then gave a rough cry of ecstasy.  Hux could feel the Director's thick cock twitch and heave deep inside of him, filling him with hot seed as he, too reached a shattering climax.

 

Hux realized that his sweet little rabbit still needed release. Licking his lips, he gave Mitaka's cock a gentle squeeze and then moved his hand firmly up and down the shaft.  "Come for me, my sweet little rabbit. Show these wolves how you come for me."

 

Mitaka found his fox coming a beautiful sight to behold. Hux, a model for temperance and control, was completely undone now as he released over Mitaka’s chest. As the fox encouraged him to come as well, Mitaka nearly released right then, but managed to catch himself. "M-my wolf, please, may i come? I want to show you how good I am to my fox."

  
At this Tarkin moaned appreciatively and pressed his hands firmly against Mitakas chest as he gave another strong thrust inside him. "Oh yes, little rabbit. Come for your fox, you have been so good tonight."

At this, Mitaka choked out a sob of gratitude as Hux began to stroke him faster and Tarkin worked his prostate more insistently. He felt so full and so adored at this attention on both sides from two such powerful entities and their power only added to the orgasm that flooded his senses. He cried out, "I’m coming. Oh stars...I'm coming for you."

 

He bucked his hips into Hux’s hand, thick threads.of white spurting onto Hux’s chest. Tarkin’s fingers pressed hard into his chest and he heard that low feral sounds of ecstasy as the grand moff filled Mitaka with warmth as he came. Mitaka felt completely drained, his body shaking and all that was holding him up were those powerful hands of Tarkin. Gently, the grand moff slid out of him and with a tender kiss on his bare shoulder, he said, "Well done, rabbit. Go to your fox, it seems he may collapse as well."

 

As Tarkin released Mitaka, Krennic sneered and gave Hux a little bite on his neck as he pulled out. "Yes,  fox, go help your little pet. You've been a good pup."

Mitaka melted into Hux’s strong arms that wrapped tightly around him, their wet, come-coated chests pressing together as they embraced.

 

Hux held Mitaka tight, feeling his heart fluttering in his chest. There were no words, only gasping, panting breaths as the last vestiges of orgasm fluttered through them. Finally, Hux pulled back and gently peppered Mitaka's face with soft kisses, all the while cooing, "You have done so well. You have made me so proud."

 

Mitaka swallowed hard before answering, "I did it all for you, Sir. Always...everything is for you."

 

The smell of lust clung heavy in the room, the sharp tang of sweat and musk of sex. Hux could hear Tarkin and Krennic both gasping, both momentarily at a loss of words as they too recovered.  

 

Was this enough?  Had Hux and Mitaka made the necessary sacrifice to keep that damned photo a secret?  What if it wasn't?  What if Krennic and Tarkin expected...more?  Hux wanted to be dismayed at this thought but found that he was not. There was part of him that enjoyed this carnal display. As he held his lieutenant, his breathing finally slowing, he could feel the Director's essence oozing from him, painting the backs of his thighs.

 

Tarkin's voice broke the silence.  "It appears our little pets have made quite a mess upon my floor, wouldn't you agree, Director?" Hux glanced to the floor where, indeed, puddles of come marred the shiny black surface.

 

Hux stole a glance at Krennic, who had begun to compose himself, tucking his soft length back into his trousers.  His face was still flushed and his icy blue eyes snapped. Hux felt his throat tighten. Stars he was glorious. Cheeks burning Hux tried to push these troubling thoughts down.

 

"I would have to agree with you, Sir. I should say we make them clean up their mess."

 

Tarkin exchanged a smirk with Krennic at the unbridled affection between their two pets. With a slow, even step, the grand moff walked to a nearby couch and sank into the cushions as he watched the fox and rabbit sink to their hands and knees onto the floor. Tarkin draped an arm over the back of the couch as Krennic joined him, settling next to his grand moff and laying against him as they watched the fox and rabbit clean up their messes.

  
Mitaka knelt down low, his bare ass high in the air, pale and shapely and exquisite. His cheeks wiggled slightly as his tongue worked the glossy black tile surface. He lapped up the come with small licks, taking special attention to each section. His eyes glanced over to Tarkin and upon seeing the special focus the grand moff was giving him, a soft smile spread on his lips and he gave the floor a small swirl with the tip of his tongue. Despite being completely spent, Tarkin shivered at remembering that tongue on his cock. The boy was truly remarkable.

 

Hux lapped at the come on the floor, who it had belonged to he had no idea. All of their essence had spilled and mixed on the floor.  He shivered in unexpected delight as he carefully lapped up every last bit, savoring the sharp tang of it on his tongue.  As he did so he stole a glance at the Imperials seated on the couch.  Hux noted that Krennic was nestled companionably against the Grand Moff.

 

_So they were a pair then._

 

Krennic's eyes caught Hux's and as their eyes met Hux felt a jolt. Hux was overcome with the sudden need to impress the Director and his body jostled against the Lieutenant's, pushing him aside so he could claim the last few drops marring the floor.

 

"Sir...that was mine." Mitaka's lips pouted playfully in mock dismay.

 

Hux was filled with a sense of relief that his lieutenant seemed to be enjoying himself, no longer shaking in fear.

 

"Here, let me share." Lapping at the last dribble of come Hux kissed Mitaka deeply, allowing Mitaka to taste the final bit of their encounter.  

 

Between their efforts the floor was now returned to its pristine state.  No trace of what had transpired was evident upon its slick black surface.  Hux sank to his knees and obediently awaited his wolf's command.

 

Krennic watched his pet's efforts, feeling a sense of satisfaction. He felt his Moff's elegant fingers card through his silver hair, and knew that he, too, was content.

 

"They are quite a pair, aren't they?"  He could feel Tarkin nod. "It would be a shame to let such well trained pets go. Perhaps we should keep them around."

 

Tarkin considered this for a moment then kissed the top of Krennic's head before reaching to the table beside the couch. He pulled out a datapad, black and sleeker than the standard gray pads Hux and Mitaka owned. He clicked a few buttons and the screen flashed with a "ready" icon.

 

"The photo shall remain our little secret," Tarkin said, holding out the datapad. "In the future, you will be using one of my personal datapads. Only those with the highest clearance will have remote access to pads such as these. If you are willing, we would be delighted to see this pad fill up with all sorts of... materials."

  
The smile across Tarkin's face was wicked and alluring and sent flutters through Mitaka's chest. The lieutenant looked up at his fox hopefully.

 

Hux smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, sir, we shall do our best." Hux nodded to Mitaka. "You may take it."

 

With a slow, steady gait, Mitaka moved across the floor on his hands and knees, shaking his hips as he approached Tarkin. "Thank you, my wolf," he said, in a low quiet voice and took the pad. "We will make you proud. And perhaps if you find yourself...hungry again..." Mitaka let his words hang in the air, blushing as he looked at the pair of wolves before him.

  
Tarkin and Krennic’s mouths curved into ravenous grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on Tumblr! [White-Rainbowff](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/)  
> and [ArgentGale](http://argent-gale.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
